Eleven Weeks
by deathparades
Summary: Naruto's soon to be Hokage, and has one final mission before Tsunade peacefully steps down and gives her title to the Hokage. Too bad the last mission goes drastically wrong...
1. Chapter 1

When Naruto was appointed to go on a diplomatic and political mission as the future Hokage he had immediately jumped up to the task Tsunade had prepared for him . He was to simply go to any country that was not affiliated with the Allied Shinobi Forces and try to persuade them to join. He knew this was important, not only for peace to be maintained, but if the middle and smaller countries joined forces and went against the allied forces, they would not be able to defeat the Allied Shinobi Forces, but hundreds upon thousands of people would die. Naruto, simply being the creature of selflessness he is, took it upon himself to exceed at this mission that he was only given one month to complete. The mission had gone, well awfully if someone asked the blonde. After urging himself to meditate more and more often, it was easy for Naruto to sense emotion and life beats, so Naruto could tell anyone he spoke to on the mission was being a hundred percent fake. After the war, and all of the drama with rebuilding a life with Sasuke, who came back to village after, Naruto had grown an obsession with hearing life beats. Okay, maybe it was because Sasuke and Naruto's life beats were exactly the same, in perfect sync. Naruto didn't know quite why, but he had his own ideas. Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts about life beats when he found himself in the center of Amegakure, being pulled down by not one, but 5 different little kids. "Naruto-San! Can you play with us? Please?" Naruto could sense the desperation emanating off of the young children. Naruto, being the caring person he is, followed the kids in an effort to rid them of whatever cruel being would do something as horrible. It was the last day Naruto was supposed to be away from Konoha, so he was hoping that he could do this quickly and teleport home. Well at least that was what Naruto was hoping before everything went dark.

The first week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Hinata lost it. Though the younger Hyuuga was with Kiba and happy, her infatuation had never been completely lost through the years. After Naruto was gone for one week extra, the Hyuuga had taken it upon her as a duty to her own love for Naruto to find him. She was under some delusionally thought process that he was hiding in the village, ready to play a joke on them anytime soon. When the end of the week arrived, Kiba and Hinata had gotten into a huge screaming match that ended with the powerful sobbing body wracking tears in the arms of the Inuzuka. "He-he told us he wouldn't leave. H-He said th-that he w-would al-always be here. I-it was h-his way of n-nin-ninja." She had cried between the tears and gasps plaguing her small but sturdy and well built body.

The second week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Sakura lost it. The pinkette and the blonde had become so close over the years, that most people thought they were a secret couple. However, Naruto had come out right after the war as bisexual and leaning more towards men, mainly coming out as bisexual so that Hinata didn't go crazy, he really only liked men. Naruto being missing took its toll on Sakura, other than Tsunade, who had no time, Naruto was the only one with enough chakra and chakra control to spar properly with Sakura. Not to mention Naruto had become wiser than most of the village elders themselves over the years, and was a great resource for Sakura to go to no matter what. He never judged prematurely and was somehow able to remain calm most of the time now a days. When Sakura heard the news from Shizune that it was official, Naruto was missing in action, in another six weeks they might have to put it down in the official records as killed in action, she punched the wall to her house. Her power so raw and unmatchable that it completely shattered the base of her shelter, soon enough Sakura had brought her whole house down.

The third week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Chouji lost it. It was unexpected for sure, as far as everyone knew, Chouji and Naruto were friends, close friends at that, but nobody could really believe it. Chouji had always been self conscious about his weight, but when it came to how much he ate, nobody could relate to him, well except for Naruto. And now Naruto being gone, who was going to be there for him. However, Naruto wasn't there for Chouji just to feel good about his eating habits, other than Shikamaru, nobody truly understood Chouji. Until Naruto came, Naruto, just like Chouji was insanely strong, but was made fun of and was never truly able to tap into his true power. Finally, in the war, after having to defeat Asuma, Chouji was able to bud into an amazingly powerful young man who was no longer insecure about the petty things. When Naruto was missing at the end of the end of the extra three weeks, he didn't eat for the whole day, his mood completely down, the only thing coming slightly close to cheering him up and pulling him out of the negative thoughts invading his mind was sitting in silence staring at the gloomy sky with Shikamaru.

The fourth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Lee lost it. The remaining of the Konoha 11 were just waiting for Lee to go crazy. Rock Lee, one of the strongest taijutsu ninjas, self-proclaimed rival of Naruto, was in a slump without his rival. So accustomed to being able to measure his abilities to one of the strongest ninjas in the world, that not even sparring with Gai-Sensei could satiate the need for a true match. Lee had a hard childhood, always wanting to be a ninja without any skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and below average in taijutsu. Albeit, his childhood was nowhere near as hard as what Naruto had gone through, Naruto had always been there and though he went through worse, he never downplayed Lee's problems. The blonde Uzumaki was always able to match Lee's enthusiasm, something nobody could. When the fourth week Naruto was gone when he was supposed to be back, Lee left the village, going nowhere in particular. Lee had gone to the forest surrounding Konoha and had begun to train, not stopping for anyone or anything. Without food or water for days upon days. He would stop every three days, drink lots of water and stuff his face with protein, and go straight back to his intensive training regime.

The fifth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Ino lost it. After Sasuke came back and displayed an entirely new side of him, there was no more fangirling over the Uchiha. He had become a sassy joking person, still reserved as always, but he was social and happy since returning to Konoha. Sasuke lost all of his appeal to the girls when he said he was gay, everyone knew he was chasing after Naruto, but the future Hokage had little to no time for one on one time with Sasuke. Thus Sasuke and Ino became friends, they were not as close as Sakura and Ino, or as close as Sasuke and Naruto, but they were able to fangirl together about one thing. The jinchuuriki had filled out most definitely and man was it hot. Naruto stood between lean and bulky, unlike Juugo, he wasn't all muscle, but in no way was he like the Uchiha, slender and lean. Naruto had muscle for days and sharp features that were more prominent after he lost all of his baby fat; his high cheek bones, messy blonde locks, blue eyes, and height that topped Sasuke by just a few centimeters made the Uzumaki desirable by all. Not to mention the fact that occasionally when Sasuke and Ino would be at the Nara forest that was destroyed by Pein's attack Naruto would be meditating. Shirtless. When Naruto was not returning and all Ino had to admire was her scrawny boyfriend's Sai's physique. (Don't get her wrong, Sai was still lean and made of muscle, a good example of traditional Japanese beauty, but it simply wasn't as attractive as Naruto.) She lost it, a genin team she offered to help out train with Sai receiving the worst of it. She had turned to training them extra hard, at one point Sasuke even tried to put her under a genjutsu so that her students could take a break from their insane trainer, but Sasuke eventually ran out of chakra. Subconsciously everyone knew that the real reason Ino had snapped was because she was close to Naruto, he was the only one who provided with sensible advice on how to deal with everything, especially after becoming the head of T&I and the Yamanaka clan, taking after her father. Naruto said the weirdest things, but in the end he was always right.

The sixth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Kiba lost it. He had self proclaimed Naruto as his rival as well as Lee, still trying to prove the fact that he would be a better than Hokage. Mainly Kiba's hopeless cries of indignance falling upon deaf ears, but not with Naruto. Naruto would give off a chuckle that showed his age did not dictate how truly wise the blonde had become, then Naruto would give Kiba a senseless job as a prank and Kiba would do the chores of the village wholeheartedly just to prove that he would be better than Naruto. Soon enough though, Kiba gained his own Anbu team, it was easy for him to understand the dynamic of teamwork in ninjutsu, considering he worked with Akamaru. However Kiba's pride did not allow him to easily gel with anyone but Akamaru and his old genin teammates. Naruto had overlooked that when giving Tsunade his recs for the Anbu teams, he had seen that Kiba's sensory type and brilliancy at plans that ensured safety and success, he had fully believed that Kiba would make one of the best Anbu captains there ever has been, and after three or four missions it was clear. Shikamaru had even resorted to silently judging Kiba's ingenious plans positively, but they were still no match for the Nara genius. When Naruto was gone that sixth week, it was only two weeks until they considered him dead and Kiba was not ready. He could see how Naruto brought complete strength out of anyone he knew, knowing their weaknesses and strengths, drawing out the most power out everyone. Kiba had resorted to simply staying silently with Hinata and Akamaru, the silence thick with emotion, but intimate for the couple that was otherwise so uncasual.

The seventh week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Tenten lost it. Tenten was special. She did not have a crazy relationship with Naruto in which he had changed her life, at least not that she knew of. But as the kid grew, he grew on Tenten as well, able to keep Lee in check and on track, able to make plans and stay calm in all situations, he had skills she respected. He brought an atmosphere upon the village through the work he threw himself in that Tenten loved. Without the beautiful mood of Konoha, always bright and sunny, Konoha just simply wasn't home for Tenten. Naruto had however, completely changed the life of Neiji, and for that Tenten was always grateful, he come to age wonderfully, affluent and powerful on the battlefield, not to mention that his gentleness wasn't only prominent in his fighting style. When Tenten heard the news, she was shocked. She had truly believed the mission was simply taking too long, not that he was missing. Tenten liked to believe that she had not gone crazy, but she had become completely dependent upon her partner, Neiji. Without the mood that Naruto brought upon Konoha, she simply curled up in the bed that she shared with Neiji and had fallen asleep, truly giving up her responsibilities, trying to find something to anchor her into a sense of home other than Naruto.

The eighth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Shino lost it. Shino never had extra feeling tying himself down to Naruto, but he did have pure trust running through his veins for the Uzumaki. It was kind of scary, sometimes if Shino's Anbu team captain told him to do something, he might just not do it if he deemed it a wrong move, but with Naruto, it was different. Whatever Naruto told the Aburame to do, he would with no questions asked because he felt it as his duty to Konoha to serve Naruto. When the Aburame heard that Naruto was now considered dead, slowly but surely, he ended up letting his bugs eat the chakra he had, causing him to have a devastating hospital visit where both Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune had to to transfer lots of their Chakra reserves, not to mention the other Aburame's coming in too control his bugs that were now feasting upon Shino himself.

The ninth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Neiji lost it. The Hyuuga had always had a special tie to Naruto, he like Sasuke was a prodigy called out to the real world and shown his true place, letting Neiji disregard feelings of arrogance and truly become a better shinobi. It was easy for Neiji to hide his feelings around everyone but Tenten, however when Konoha officially released the news that for the last week Naruto was officially considered dead, Neiji could not control the paranoia that took over his body. Neiji could simply not believe someone other than a god could bring Naruto down, and if there was a god on this earth now, it would be considered Naruto. By most of Konoha's and Konoha's allies enemies, Naruto was simply called the god, or angel of death. No one wanted to face such a powerful young man. Neiji was in awe, and his nickname of the ice queen, was shed easily when the remaining sane of Konoha 11 saw his emotions running wild when Neiji was delivered the news. When he would fight, his chakra control was completely out of the window, it was as if chakra was seeping through his every pore, and that did nothing but deplete his chakra. Now another elite member of the Konoha 11 stuck in the hospital, on the verge of life and death if it were not the skills and large chakra reserves of the Hokage, Hokage's assistant, and head of the hospital, Sakura.

The tenth week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Shikamaru lost it. Shikamaru had always been able to control his emotions completely, easily masking any hint of feeling. Never had his emotions come out freely, except when speaking with his father occasionally, but his father was dead. That was the truth of it, and now the only other person Shikamaru considered himself loyal too was dead. Naruto. The name had become a phantom, haunting everyone silently, no one dared to refer to it. Shikamaru had been affected by it deeply, his shogi board was in pieces, and his shadow possession jutsu was only becoming stronger with all the free time he had. It had gotten so bad that Sakura had to heal Shikamaru's lungs because of his horrible tendency of smoking cigarettes. It was the only thing that stopped the geniuses over active mind. When Shikamaru's genius mind finally stopped taking its time for once whilst thinking about Naruto he had locked himself in his room. The Nara heir hadn't sat in silence or wrecked everything and anything in his sight. Shikamaru had curled up in a ball weeping.

The eleventh week that Naruto didn't return from his mission Sasuke lost it. Everyone knew that the Uchiha was in love with Naruto. Whether the young Anbu said it or not, he had been on every single mission to find Naruto, every single intel scout, anything, everything. He was growing desperate. All he wanted to do was pull on the hem of the black shirt that Naruto wore. Just thinking of the black shirt Naruto wore would send Sasuke into a frenzy. After coming back from the war and being promoted to a S-class ninja Naruto was a hero to all, and also able to fully support himself. Sasuke had learned quickly once he started to truly spend time with the blonde that the orange jump suit was simply all the young boy could afford, similarly, Naruto's addiction to ramen was mainly based upon the fact that Teuchi was the only person not to tamper with the young boy's food when serving the Uzumaki. Now Naruto still had a love for ramen, but ate a good variety of food, not to mention everyone's relief when Naruto took to wearing black track pants a mesh shirt, and a grey shirt with a small red Uzumaki clan spiral in the upper-center of the back. Of course, as Naruto grew older he had decided to during missions he would don the regular jonin attire in order to downplay his appearance. Sasuke appreciated much of these changes, however Sasuke couldn't help but feel strong positive and negative emotions when Naruto lost more and more of his crazy personality, reaching a perfect balance of his parents. The blonde was never completely calm, nor was he obnoxious about his actions now. Sasuke found himself falling more and more for this Naruto, someone that could truly relate to him. Although, that was the worst part. Naruto had been through everything, able to relate to Sasuke, but Sasuke would never be able to really relate to Naruto. Always was the thought that Sasuke was simply toxic for Naruto on the Uchiha's mind. It took longest for the Uchiha to snap although he loved the blonde the most out of all the village. The main difference was that the Uchiha knew exactly what Naruto was capable, with and without help of Kurama, both options extremely powerful, often Naruto went on S-class missions by himself and came back completely unscathed without even tapping into Kurama's chakra or his sage mode. Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was capable of, and deep down he believed that the one he loved was completely okay, however with all the talk of the village Sasuke couldn't help but be outraged. When Sasuke snapped, he had simply sat at the entrance to the village, doing nothing but closing his eyes, often when the guards changed they would look over at Sasuke and call Sakura, hoping she could do something about his eyes that were bleeding, but the pinkette did nothing other than clean the blood. She knew exactly what the Uchiha was doing and prayed to god that at some point he would open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoko Kaguya tilted his head over to his twin sister who was tending to Naruto. It was weird for him to know anyone other than his sister to be helpful to him, but when the last two Kaguya twins met Naruto, he was truly helping them, with nothing expected in return.

Ryoko smoothed out the long full-sleeved lilac shirt that reached just above his knees, he made sure that the slits starting just at his waist and reaching the bottom of the shirt were low enough to cover his body but high enough to allow him to move freely. Feeling his black pants that stopped just above his ankles and the bandages that wrapped around his ankles and shoes to make sure they would not slide out of place. Ryoko then brought his hands up to his face, brushed his medium length silverish white hair out of his face and let his nimble fingers go to work out of habit. Feeling the bandages that he had just placed over his eyes, he was checking for any loose or weak spots. Ryoko finished off his self evaluation of whether he was ready to go on or not by reaching for his quiver filled with 17 arrows that were carved from bone that he had extended out of his body and cut off.

Akira Kaguya finished off bandaging the wounds scattered over Naruto's body in order for them to move along soon, people from Amegakure would be coming for them soon. After Konan and Pein's deaths, the nation had fallen under bad leadership. The group in charge now wanted to unite every nation not in the Allied Shinobi Forces and take down the shinobis, they believed all shinobis to be a danger to the world, especially Naruto. Akira however, believed this to be wrong, she believed that the way of shinobi has been misguided, but the shinobi are powerful and imperative for the world's well being if used properly. This mindset was something only her brother, Ryoko shared with her, until they met Naruto. Akira performed a self-evaluation on herself as well. She looked down at the new pair of clothes she had snagged from the village they just left. Akira was wearing her silverish-white hair in two pigtails that rested on her shoulders, falling onto her chest, she had tied them off with small pieces of purple cloth in the middle of the pigtail. She took in the appearance of the long shirt she wore, similar to her brother, it was long with slits starting at her waist and ending at the bottom. The sleeves were white and reached right under her elbows, the shoulders on both sides were cut off and the shirt was a turtleneck. Except for the sleeves that were white, the collar and top fourth of her shirt were a dark purple matching the cloth holding her hair together. Underneath the purple part of her shirt, the clothing garment was white. She had paired the top with black leggings and black shoes that reached all the way up to right above her ankles, giving her ankles support to withstand the exemplary taijutsu she used when fighting with her rare and strong kekkei genkai.

The Kaguya twins had been kidnapped by Orochimaru at a young age in order for the sannin to learn about the extremely rare shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai, or the ability control her bones and bone density. When Orochimaru had joined up with the Akatsuki, he had given the twins who were very young to Konan as a treaty between the sannin and the organization. When Orochimaru had left the organization, he had just found Kimimaro and left the twins in the care of Nagato and Konan. The two Akatsuki members had taught the young kids way, turning them into exemplary shinobi. Soon enough, Kimimaro died, leaving the twins Akira and Ryoko the last people of the clan and the last people blessed with the rare kekkei genkai. The last Kaguya clan members were lucky enough to not be plagued by the same disease that had taken Kimimaro's life. The twins had been told that their last hope was Uzumaki Naruto by Konan after the Uzumaki's fight with Pein. Ever since Konan died, the twins had been captured by the new rulers of Amegakure.

It wasn't until Naruto was able to get out of there barely that the twins were saved. The party ruling Amegakure had named themselves, _JIYUU_ , or freedom. Jiyuu had figured out a way for the chakra of any being containing chakra to be contained and rendered unusable. How Naruto had been able to get out and save the Kaguya twins was still a mystery to all of them personally. Most of it had been when Akira and Ryoko had been heavily drugged by the organization, so only Naruto knew how they got out, and Naruto would not speak about it.

Once Akira had gone over the deep wounds inflicted in Naruto did she decide that she and Ryoko should now be in charge of keeping away intruders and they should find a cave or good hidden area to rest for the night. "Naruto-sama, we should move to a more secure location and take rest." Akira said.

Naruto pushed himself up grinding his teeth together at the sharp pain he felt in his chest. He had definitely broken a rib or two. "How many times have I told you just to call me Naruto? Ryo doesn't have this problem, he just calls me Naruto." Naruto joked a bit. Over the eleven weeks the trio had known each other they had gotten fairly close, having nothing to do but talk.

"Yeah, well Ryo also never payed attention to Konan's lessons." Akira refuted, still getting used to having such a laid back superior.

"I heard that dumbass." Ryo said walking over to where his sister was standing over Naruto who was slumped up against a tree. The twins fell into their usual banter of insulting each other when Naruto had to clear his throat.

"If you two are done, we kind of have to get somewhere where I can die peacefully. Also I have to talk to Kurama, that will probably take a good half an hour." Naruto croaked not wanting to deal with the pain of speaking. After years of growing so strong and having Kurama be able to almost instantly heal him, Naruto had forgotten how much this type of pain hurt.

"Well I'm sorry mister savior of the world, we don't all have crazy chakra masses residing in our bodies. All respect to Kurama, because the fox is clearly better than you are." Ryoko inputted, immediately making sure not to get on the bad side of Kurama.

"You know he likes you so much, maybe I should just let him take over and see what you and him do to Akira." Naruto voiced.

Akira turned a few shades paler than she already was, "Naruto you can't let Kurama take over your body, he's a mass of chakra, remember that the poison in all of us doesn't allow us to use chakra." Akira reprimanded, not wanting to deal with the fox and her brother together.

It was only when the trio had found a cave in a seemingly never-ending forest in the dead of night that Naruto realized they were on the border of Konoha. "Okay kids, we're sleeping here tonight, I'll take first shift, Ryo- well never mind Ryo you just sleep. Akira you take second." Naruto ordered as he laid out the only sleeping bag they had. It was unfortunate for all of them being so large. Naruto, though when compared to other was short, on his own he still reached 6 feet 1 inch, just an inch behind Sasuke. Ryoko and Akira were both at a good height of 5 feet 10 inches, making sharing the one small sleeping apparatus they had for three nights a pain in the ass. Of course, the twins had figured out a way to share the sleeping bag between the both of them, Naruto, unable to sleep anyways found himself in the comfiest position he could muster and talking to Kurama at night.

"What do you want kit?" Kurama all but growled at Naruto when the blonde entered his mindscape.

"I get that you're annoyed, I'm annoyed too. We can't use chakra, but what do we do?" Naruto asked the fox tentatively, he knew that all the bijuu had aligned themselves with Naruto unconditionally, however when the nine-tailed fox was in a bad mood he wasn't the best to annoy further.

"We go to the Hokage, what else kit?" The fox replied exasperated.

"We can't go waltzing into baachan's office and say that the smaller nations have started to rebel against the shinobi nations and they have figured a way to stop all chakra flow in the body with one hit of a poison. Plus I found the last Kaguyas alive, meet the Kaguya twins!" Naruto thought pulling at his hair in frustration. The other problems he had faced were horrible, but this was by far the worst.

"Look Naruto, you can't take all this burden on yourself. The Hokage is the one in charge, you have to go to her and tell her everything. Right now, with the position you're in, you are the help. When you become Hokage then we can talk about burdening yourself with every problem Konoha faces, but that's not the case right now." Kurama told the blonde with wisdom beyond years in showing itself in the deep hoarse voice of the fox. "Get some sleep kit." Kurama said before flicking his tail at Naruto, putting the blonde to sleep effectively.

Naruto had been sleeping on his shift for watch. Luckily, the fox was always awake and wouldn't let anything happen. The blonde woke up with a violent cough, putting his hand to his mouth, he felt a warm sticky substance come from his mouth. Shit, he was coughing blood, they would have to get to Konoha sooner than he though. Unceremoniously, Naruto woke up the young twins and packed the small amount of supply they had been able to grab before leaving Amegakure.

It was around five in the morning when they all reached village. Naruto had instantly tried to transport them to the hokage's office, but was rewarded with a gush of blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed and a harsh reprimand from Akira for trying to use chakra.

"Naruto stop, just walk." Akira told the older blonde who was acting like a child.

"But if I can't use chakra, how am I supposed to meditate without dying." Naruto whined as the group slowly made its way to the hokage tower.

"I got you Naru, I'll protect you." Ryoko said teasingly. He took a deep breath and began to spout a large curved bone out of his back before retracting it immediately, "Shit, shit shit. Ow, fuck! Fucking hell, nobody could have warned me against using the bloody ability before I did? What have I done to deserve such dipshits as my close friends." Ryoko yelled out into the silence of the early morning.

"Close friends? Have we both been denounced the title of being your only family Ryo?" Naruto smirked over at the seventeen year old.

"Maa- It's been some time since I've seen you acting like this with someone Naruto-kun." A lazy voice called out from the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Who are you?" Akira asked threateningly, sizing her opponent up, stopping right at the hair and mask, "Ahh, Kakashi." Akira said lightly. "Didn't expect to see someone of your strength come to greet us."

"I would beat everyone else for a chance to see my favorite student after all." Kakashi replied lazily.

"I'm your favorite student, not Sasuke?" Naruto asked with fake delight as he put a hand on his heart gasping dramatically. The light hearted beginnings of a conversation were soon disregarded as Naruto began to cough violently.

Ryoko sniffed at the air and his carefree demeanor took a turn. He straightened up, "Blood. Naruto, you didn't tell us that your broken ribs punctured a lung." He remarked seriously catching Kakashi's attention. Soon enough the trio was situated in the hospital. As Sakura healed to Naruto, Shizune was in charge of tending to the Kaguya twins, despite the protests of the medical nins, the three refused to be separated. Shizune was shocked when she took off the bandages placed skillfully on Ryoko's eyes. She had been expecting some kind of wound explaining the bandaging, however she was greeted by a pair of stunning eyes. Unlike his twin sister's beautiful green eyes, Ryoko's eyes blended from a strong gold rimming his pupils, to a light green that grew darker just at the edge.

"Okay, can you follow the light with your eyes." Shizune asked, her only reply being a melodious laugh leaving all of the three wounded mouths.

"Oh that's gold, Ryo make sure to follow the light, we need to make sure that you still have that 20-20 vision you brag about so often." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, don't forget to do a thorough eye exam for him, he likes it when he gets those positive results of having better than average vision." Akira inputted sarcastically, shocking the medic nin in the room who hadn't heard the girl speak once.

Shizune looked over to Sakura a bit confused, "Are we missing something. Is there something you guys see that we don't?" Another round of laughter erupted in the room.

"Shizune, the guy you're treating, Ryoko, _he's blind_." Naruto said in between gasps of air that he was trying to replenish his punctured lungs with.

"Oh, oh my god, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Have I offended him?" Shizune apologized and asked his sister.

"I'm blind, not deaf." Ryoko said sarcastically.

"Ryo, stop being rude, you shouldn't have been allowed so much time with Hidan." Akira scolded her brother.

"H-hidan?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice remembering the stories she had heard of Hidan.

"Oh you guys know of him too? Man what a legend." Ryoko said laughing a bit.

"Ryoko, Akatsuki was working under Madara's orders when confronting the Konoha shinobi, they don't know the members like we do, except Naruto." Akira said exasperated, "I swear sometimes you're such an idiot I wonder why we didn't leave you to die on the side of the road. Your blind and useless."

"We're sparring the moment we get out of the hospital." Ryoko decided picking at his nails.

"Uhh, right, so because of the poison you guys have been hit with you won't be able to use any of your chakra for another two days." Sakura says shrinking at the look of disbelief that Naruto sends her. "I mean Naruto, your taijutsu is great, why are you looking at me like that?" the pinkette questioned.

"The guy hasn't been able to meditate for the last eleven or twelve or however many weeks because of the poison, plus speaking to Kurama is hard when you can't sense chakra with your own, he can't navigate his mindscape that well anymore. The seal that Naruto weakened on Kurama in order to be able to fully fuse with both yin and yang Kuramas, has strengthened because no chakra can seep out any more." Akira said absentmindedly. "Anyways Ryo we'll just spar with taijutsu after we get out soon." It was a pleasure for both of them so evenly matched to spar, other than the fact that Ryoko had a stronger taijutsu whereas Akira's taijutsu was strong, but only as strong as Ryoko's when mixed with her expert use of shikotsumyaku.

"Okay, I don't know how you kids lived, but all of you are on bed rest till your chakra functions are back to normal, as you grew up with chakra, you may not understand truly what you use chakra for and what you don't. You'll all be here for two days, and then another for us to monitor your chakra systems once they're back up and running." Shizune said softly and then grabbed Sakura and slowly backed out of the room.

"Oh Naruto, prepare yourself, I think all of your friends are standing outside, but don't worry. Their hugs won't be nearly as strong as mine." Sakura said sweetly referring to the embrace she gave Naruto that almost shattered the bones that he had already broken.

Naruto sighed, "Can I meet them tomorrow, I think I'm going to pass-" Naruto's words were cut off as he drowsily fell onto the comfort of the bed, something none of the three had felt in around 4 months.

"Well, he's knocked out. Akira got a pen?" Ryoko joked with the medic nins who were writing in their report of the three patients.

"Yep… too much time with Deidara and Hidan." Akira decided. "Ryo get some sleep, put your bandages on too, you know how your eyes hurt from so much light." She said before pushing her bed and her brother's bed together. Shizune and Sakura looked up concerned and confused but their questions were soon answered.

"Come here." Ryoko said after bandaging his eyes up and checking for any weak spots. The two siblings cuddled up and it was clear why when Ryoko kissed his sister's forehead and told her the nightmares won't come today.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto wakes up, Konoha 11 isn't waiting at his bed side, and any time in Naruto's past, that would have disturbed him, but he had more pressing matters. Once he had spoken to Tsunade, he decided to go to the training grounds where Shizune had let Ryoko and Akira roam free. When he reached there, the two were still stretching, and though they had to get ready for the intense spar coming up, nothing stopped them from trash talking each other. "You're going down asshole." Ryoko screamed out to his sister as he warmed up his bones, creating a disturbing sight. With the bones mutilating inside his body, his skin stretched into multiple unnatural forms until it all returned back to normal.

"In your dreams, I was always better than you. Even Konan said I was better." Akira said as she she warmed up her kekkei genkai, creating the same disturbing images as Ryoko's body had.

"Yea right, I'm strong at all types of fighting, long, mid, and short-range. You only have short and mid-range." Ryoko teased at his sister's inability to completely master the ability to use their kekkai genkai at a long range.

Underlying, there was a sense of appreciation towards the other, and they both knew neither one of them would be able to be where they are today if it weren't for the other. Soon enough, the fight begun, and Ryoko fell to ground. He brought down the shirt that he wore similar to the day they arrived and pulled a large curved spine out of his body. He sprouted out some chakra threads and tied it from the top to the bottom, creating his most trusted and personalised weapon, a bow out of his own bones and chakra. He then solidified the chakra into a moveable string manifestation by feeding some calcium into it and stopping just at the right point. He grabbed a bone arrow from his quiver, and jumped back into the trees, while his sister got ready herself. While Ryoko went through the display of fancy techniques, Akira was much more talented at speed and use of the kekkei genkai. She had been able to train with Kaguya for a year, and had been able to beat him at his own techniques.

Akira pulled her spinal cord out, she pointed the tip to make a sword for her to use, she ran and jumped into the trees silently, concealing her chakra in order to identify her brother's similar chakra signature. The fight was mainly stealth, but soon enough they were in the open clearing where Naruto was watching them clearly worried for the two siblings, but knowing they could handle themselves he wasn't too concerned. Once they were in the clear opening was when the twins began to push into their deep chakra reserves.

Ryoko enforced his arrow with chakra and sent it flying at his sister, who brought out her femur from her left thigh to block the arrow aimed at her lower stomach. With the two engaged in close range combat, it was clear that Akira was trained by Kisame in swordsmanship, and that Ryoko could manipulate chakra into strings and latch them onto people making them puppets, just like Sasori had taught him.

Akira used the chakra string Ryoko had stuck on her with the arrow to her advantage, rather than cutting them off she played dumb. Soon enough Ryoko had hardened the chakra thread so he could pull her to him faster, but Akira knew that once the chakra was solid he could not extend it any further and that it would be sturdy enough to last a long time. She immediately flipped over before her brother could get into action and he was flying in the air landing with a loud thud. Naruto could sense the heavy chakra signatures radiating off of them, but he had found a nice tree, so removed his shirt and gotten straight to meditating. Sakura had always teased him about meditating shirtless, it was always something along the lines of "You're going to be the death of Sasuke." and Naruto always shrugged off the comment. Truthfully it was because the fabric of the shirts he always wore were to itchy for him to stay still long enough, but he wouldn't admit it, he was supposed to be mature now. However, he wouldn't deny that he did enjoy when he felt the beat of Sasuke's heart against a bush right in front of him when he would meditate in the forest. Ino's presence was unnerving, but Sasuke's was heartbreaking. All Naruto could think was that anyone and everyone he came close to ended up dying… for him. He couldn't, no _would not_ let Sasuke come close to him. No matter how strong the urges to just run his fingers through that silky black hair and pull the raven closer, latching their mouths together, an-

"Kiba, Neiji, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino… uhh who else, ahh of course, Konohamaru. Why are you not with your team?" Naruto acknowledged, standing up, he opened his eyes to reveal yellow eyes, fading back into blue as he released all of his natural energy and entered back into reality from sitting peacefully listening to Kurama's bickering in his mind.

"Tch, I expected nothing less of my rival." Konohamaru said with a ear to ear grin at seeing his brotherly figure alive and well.

"So dobe, you can't tell us that you decided to bring chakra powerhouses in the village to fight?" Sasuke drawled out as he refers to the tied up Akira and Ryoko next to him.

Naruto gives off genuine laughter, something that makes Sasuke's heart clench in pain, he wished he could always hear that laugh. "They're too strong for you together now that they've healed teme. The 'chakra powerhouses' have been sitting ducks so you realize they were sparring. If they were that powerful, why would they be doing it on a damn training ground."

"Well fuck, this was a goddamn waste of time." Kiba complained, playing with a small strand of Hinata's hair, tucking it behind her ear once he was finished.

"Kiba, there are kids here." Hinata scolded her boyfriend with a frown.

"Well shit, when did being seventeen become all that young?" Ryoko asked his sister jokingly.

"Fuck if I know." She snorted, grinning at her brother. Now that they had gotten more accustomed to the village and were more comfortable with other people, Akira was starting to act more and more like herself, not the authoritative, stone cold person she tends to be in any kind of situation that is even the slightest bit serious.

"I like them." Kiba says with a smile, while Akamaru agrees with a bark.

"Damn, I like you too, not duck ass behind me. Would have tried to kill him if Akira over here didn't remind me Naru's pretty head over fucking heels for him. I mean it's silly really, the guy's almost like a god, but he can't talk to the man he loves." Ryoko says absentmindedly before Akira looked at him annoyed. With one swift move, Akira had used a small bone protruding out of her finger and cut the ties holding her together. She had pulled out her more casual sword that Ryoko and Naruto knew she used for easy kills and pressed it against Ryoko's throat.

"Watch if I ever save your sorry ass again." Akira glowers at her brother, and normally Naruto would have stepped in by now, but he was too stunned that Ryoko had said that to do anything. Akira slowly slid her throat off of her brother's throat, leaving a small cut, precise enough to not harm him in anyway, but still hurt. She turned around, just to spin on her toe and try to kick her brother in the jaw, but Naruto finally stepped in. He grabbed her leg and pushed it down.

"Go." Naruto stated. Indirectly, everyone was scared by the level of calmness present in his voice and stature, so in the heat of the moment, everyone except Sasuke should have been gone, but Ino had alerted Sakura and both the girls were hiding out in the bushes close by. After a few seconds, Sasuke took a tentative step towards the blonde. All Naruto could think about wasn't even the fact that Sasuke was half a step away from being in his arms.

"So your head over fucking heels for me?" Sasuke asked, using air quotations around 'head over fucking heels'.

" I...I m-mean…" Naruto stuttered in return still internally shell shocked.

"Well no one's complaining…dobe." Sasuke murmured under his breath, blinking slowly, looking up through his long lashes. Sasuke let out a deep breath and took a step towards Naruto. Slowly, he brought a hand up to Naruto's face, caressing his cheeks gradually with his thumb. After minutes of intense emotions running high, Naruto broke the spell.

Naruto, unlike Sasuke's graceful actions, pulled Sasuke closer and clumsily pressed his lips against the raven's. Naruto almost drew back after a few seconds of unresponsiveness, but was pleasantly surprised when nimble fingers reached up and pulled his body flush against the other's and an previously unmoving mouth began to move against Naruto's. Their lips molded together perfectly, Naruto took some initiative, and slowly ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for permission to take this further. Sasuke replied with consent, opening his mouth, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

The kiss was nowhere near graceful. Their heads were tilted in opposite directions, noses almost bumping into each others, and eyes closed so they both knew nothing of what was going to happen. Before the kiss was able to get too heated however, Naruto drew away.

"If this is happening, all of it is happening." He muttered and transported them to the apartment that he had moved into after Konoha had been rebuilt. It wasn't nearly as large as Sasuke's entire Uchiha residency, but it was fairly big, taking up the whole floor for the building, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, Naruto truthfully felt like it was too big for him. When Naruto and Sasuke both appeared in Naruto's apartment, Naruto was surprised to have to catch Sasuke in his arms.

"N-never, ever transport me again. That is one of the worst feelings in the world." He said and Naruto frowned.

"Oh shit, are you oka-"

"Just kiss me Naruto." Sasuke cut him off and Naruto complied. Their lips were molded together gracefully this time and Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's shirtless torso, one hand slowly messing with his nipple and the other messing with the other man's blonde locks.

Naruto slowly pulled away and pulled of Sasuke's clothes, and looked at the other for confirmation that this was okay. Sasuke nodded and proceeded to pull off his lover's clothes as well and went to kiss him again. Naruto pulled Sasuke up so that Sasuke's legs were wrapped around Naruto's and his back was pressed roughly against the wall. Naruto knew how to fuck a guy until the other was screaming with pleasure, but what he didn't know was whether Sasuke was a virgin or not. He didn't know whether to ask or not, but decided to do it rather than not at all. "Sasuke- are you- are you a virgin?" He asked stumbling with his words before moving to kiss along the other's strong jawline.

Sasuke gasped a little as Naruto moved to his neck and moved his head to allow the other more access as he said, "No." Suddenly Naruto was even more excited hearing the other man gasp, the blonde had placed both hands on the raven's ass, lifting the other man easily, he continued to kiss him while he took him to the bedroom. Suddenly Sasuke was flipped on all fours as a large hand enclosed on his cock. It lazily pumped him before retreating to spread both of his ass cheeks and a tongue slowly licked around his tight hole. The tongue slowly worked its way closer to the hole, losing speed, and increasing pleasure as time passed. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew Naruto knew that he didn't require preparation, this was simply foreplay and the stupid blonde teasing. He had to take action, but Naruto's mouth was relentless, kissing and licking leaving Sasuke feeling hotter than before.

Sasuke felt a whine leave him as he bucked his hips but Naruto's large hands kept them still, "Impatient as ever Sasuke." Naruto reprimanded, Sasuke felt Naruto's warmth leave his ass and slowly reach his ear as Naruto's hands began to pump the raven's cock again. "Look at you now, how would all your 'fangirls' react huh Sasuke?" Naruto breathed against Sasuke's neck, "Seeing you all hot and bothered under me?"

Suddenly Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, "Fuck me Naruto" He said in a breathy moan as Naruto teased the tip of his cock just harsh enough to elicit pleasure and pain at the same time.

Naruto grinned with a feral smile and positioned himself to enter Sasuke slowly, still teasing the submissive raven before slowly entering him. Soon Naruto was roughly thrusting into Sasuke, both of them moaning and gasping, the pleasure bordering on pain. They paused only so Sasuke could be facing Naruto, his legs wrapped around the blonde's sturdy frame and hands roaming the other's back. Sasuke knew his nails were digging into his lovers back leaving marks, but so would Naruto's grip on his waist. Sasuke let out a whimper, finally Sasuke felt the a heat rush up his body, and pleasure take over still mingling with the harshness of the sex. He felt himself cum onto Naruto's bed but didn't care because his lover was pulling out of him, cumming on their stomach's. Their bodies collapsed onto Naruto's bed, entangled in each others and Sasuke felt Naruto felt a soft and chaste kiss on his forehead before getting up and grabbing a towel. The jinchuuriki wiped Sasuke down as gently as he could before doing the same to himself, he grabbed a clean shirt and slowly tugged it over Sasuke's tired frame, noting how much larger he was than the other's lean frame. He let the tired raven climb into the sheets of his bed, put on some clean underwear, and pulled the other into his arms. All Naruto could think was why he didn't let this happen earlier, because this was right, Sasuke in his arms was the right place.


End file.
